


Ospiti sgraditi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Angelo azzurro [16]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, F/M, Meet the Family, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta sulle note di: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dq9IAzMFyzg;A Cena Dai Tuoi di Emis Killa.★Fandom: DBZ.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Parents Checkmate” a cura di Writer’s Wing e Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 1.274.★ Prompt: 6. Cena di Natale





	Ospiti sgraditi

Ospiti sgraditi  


Vegeta strinse il collo dell'orso con entrambe le braccia, immobilizzando. La creatura ruggiva, dando zampate davanti a sé, saliva e sangue gli colavano dalle fauci spalancate e i suoi occhi brillavano di rosso.

“Ora!” gridò l'indiano, affondando nella folta pelliccia castana della bestia.

Trunks annuì, spiccò un balzò e lanciò una freccia, colpendo al petto la creatura.

Vegeta gli ruppe l'osso del collo e lasciò cadere a terra la preda.

“Noi non combattiamo solo perché è il mondo a spingerci, ma per sfidarlo. Dobbiamo migliorare sempre di più, in nome del grande spirito” disse.

Trunks si mise l'arco sulla spalla, accanto alla faretra e annuì, aveva il viso segnato da dei simboli rossi.

Bulma li raggiunse ansante, arrampicandosi sulla collinetta, ferendosi le mani pallide sulle rocce.

“Ehy, voi due!” chiamò. Marito e figlio si voltarono all'unisono verso di lei.

“Sono le sei, dobbiamo andare a casa a prepararci” disse la donna.

“Oggi incontro finalmente i nonni!” gridò Trunks.

< Ho sempre sognato di festeggiare il Natale come gli altri bambini al villaggio, fuori dalla riserva > pensò.

Vegeta deglutì rumorosamente e la sua pelle abbronzata perse colore.

“Sono già le sei?” biascicò. Avvertì l'ansia salire dal petto e si caricò in spalla la carcassa dell'orso.

Bulma annuì.

“Mi raccomando, ricordati di dargli del voi e vestiti come si deve” gli ricordò.

< Sarà la prima volta che incontrerò i suoi, mentre mia madre la conosce dalla prima settimana in cui ci siamo messi insieme > pensò.

"Il voi?" chiese Vegeta.

"Sì, sono all'antica. Fai conto che siano Medievali" disse Bulma, prendendo per mano il proprio figlio.

"Quindi possiamo parlargli dell'orso?" chiese Trunks, le iridi azzurre brillarono.

"Assolutamente no. E' un cenone di Natale, non un raduno di cacciatori" disse Bulma e Trunks sporse il labbro inferiore.

 

*****

 

"Vegeta, vero? E' un nome insolito. Accomodati pure, siediti" disse il signor Briefs. Accomodandosi a capo tavola, accanto alla moglie che squadrava il nipote.

Trunks si avvicinò all'albero di Natale, si grattava il collo arrossato dal maglioncino che indossava, lo sentiva prudere. Guardò le palle di Natale rosse che svettavano sugli aghi verde dell'abete di plastica.

Notò una campanella dorata e si mordicchiò il labbro.

< Sembra uscito da un film > rifletté.

Vegeta controllò il figlio di sottecchi e si sedette con movimenti meccanici sulla sedia, avvertiva il fiato mancare, mozzato dalla cravatta. Serrò un pugno notando la figura del cameriere, le sue mani coperte da impeccabili guanti bianchi, i vestiti neri precisi.

“Mia figlia mi ha raccontato che lei manda avanti l'industria di famiglia, la Capsule corporation” disse il signor Briefs.

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi.

< Eh? Donna, che diamine hai detto di me?! Non sanno che sei tu il genio?! > si chiese.

Annuì lentamente e fissò intensamente il tavolo, nei suoi occhi si rifletterono le saliere d'argento e i calici di cristallo rosso.

< Io sono un semplice cacciatore e un guerriero > rifletté.

Notò che la signora Briefs osservava i tatuaggi sulle sue mani e quello che s'intravedeva sul collo con aria infastidita.

< Se sapesse che sotto questi vestiti asfissianti ne ho molti di più > pensò.

"Quanti anni ha adesso il piccolo Trunks? Quando pensavate di farcelo conoscere?" domandò lo scienziato.

"Fai sport? Vedo che sei parecchio impostato. Di dove sei? Dove vi siete conosciuti?" chiese la scienziata.

"Ci siamo conosciuti a un concerto, ve l'avevo detto" disse Bulma.

< Veramente era venuta nella mia riserva per manifestare contro il gasdotto che volevano costruirci... ed era anche parecchio ubriaca > pensò Vegeta, grattandosi la testa.

"Mamma, Babbo Natale verrà?" chiese Trunks, raggiungendo la tavola.

"Certo, tesoro" rispose Bulma, facendolo accomodare accanto a sé.

"Il bambino ha un'età inferiore al vostro matrimonio, vero?" chiese il Dottor Briefs all'orecchio di Vegeta.

< Signore, se lei crede che sua figlia è una santa, si sbaglia. Lo facciamo e anche tutte le sere > pensò il principe indiano, corrugando la fronte spaziosa.

Trunks vide un piccolo barboncino sotto il tavolo, si piegò per accarezzarlo, il cane ringhiò mostrando i denti ed iniziò ad abbaiare, il bambino si ritrasse, rabbrividendo.

"Non credo di piacerli" sussurrò. Guardò come i nonni osservava suo padre ed incassò il capo tra le spalle. < Mi sa che non piacciamo a nessuno di loro, ci guardano nello stesso modo in cui si squadrava oggi l'orso > pensò.

Vegeta afferrò una bottiglia di vino, l'aprì e se la versò nel bicchiere, sentì entrambi i suoceri schioccare la lingua sul palato.

< Bulma, che diamine gli hai detto? Cosa sanno di noi? > si chiese.

"Tenete il cane per protezione? Noi abbiamo un lupo" disse.

"Un cane lupo" mentì Bulma, tirando una gomitata al marito che nascose la bocca con la mano e sbuffò.

< Questa cena è un'inferno! Quando si mangi, ho fame?!

Sentite, 'genitori', non sono il genero adatto a voi. Sono un fottuto 'bad boy' > rifletté.

"La cena è pronta? Credo che il bambino cominci ad avere fame" disse Bulma.

La madre fece trillare un campanella e il barboncino iniziò a ringhiare piano, acquattato a terra.

"Vi porto subito gli antipasti" disse il cameriere con tono affettato.

"In cosa sei laureato?" chiese il signor Briefs.

"Da come mi aveva parlato di te mia figlia, mi aspettavo qualcuno di più chic, ma lei ha sempre preferito il fascino 'animale'" si lamentò la signora Briefs.

Vegeta bevve un paio di bicchieri di vino.

"Io da grande voglio prendere la laurea della mamma" disse Trunks.

Il signor Briefs sospirò.

"Io avrei preferito la prendesse in un'altra branca. In ogni caso, se rimarrete a vivere in quel postaccio in cui siete, mi stupirò se riuscirai a finire le elementari" disse.

Il cameriere mise in ognuno dei piatti dei minuscoli sformati di formaggio puzzolente.

Trunks deglutì, sentendo salire la nausea.

"Mio figlio riuscirà in qualsiasi cosa vorrà" disse secco Vegeta.

Bulma si grattò il collo.

< Sono sempre riuscita a non far sapere niente della mia vita ai miei genitori, a viverla come volevo ingannandoli un po' alle cene di famiglia. Mi sembrava la cosa migliore, ma ora mi rendo conto che non posso costringere le persone più importanti per me a fare la stessa sceneggiata. Loro ne soffrono > pensò.

"Non credo, se alla sua età ancora crede a Babbo Natale" disse acida la signora Briefs.

Vegeta ghignò.

"Senti caro, giuro, mi dispiace, ma tua figlia ha detto un po' troppo caz...". Iniziò a dire.

"Vegeta, non dire parolacce davanti a nostro figlio!" lo interruppe Bulma.

"Beh, è vero. Io sono un pellerossa e un cacciatore, non dirigo un bel niente e non sono laureato.

Forse non vi piaccio, ma nemmeno voi piacete a me" sibilò Vegeta.

"Papà è un grande guerriero" disse Trunks e annuì alle sue parole.

Il signor Briefs tirò dei pugni sul tavolo.

"Bulma, con chi diamine ti sei sposata?! Questo è un uomo delle caverne! Come si permette di darmi del tu?" chiese.

"Andatevene immediatamente fuori di qui!" sbraitò la signora Briefs.

Vegeta raggiunse suo figlio e lo prese in braccio.

"Bulma, io ti amo, farei qualsiasi cosa per te e per mandarmi fuori di testa ti basta guardarmi negli occhi. Però io non voglio fare parte di questa farsa un minuto di più" ringhiò.

Bulma annuì, vedendo che il bambino tirava su con il naso.

"Tranquillo, Trunks. Riusciremo a festeggiare un vero natale con l'altra nonna, la mamma di papà. Creeremo un albero di Natale per Babbo Natale anche lì" rassicurò suo figlio.

"E sicuramente mangeremo anche di più" disse Vegeta, lanciando a terra uno sformato.

I coniugi Briefs continuarono a urlare indignati, richiamando servitù e sicurezza, mentre il genero e la sua famiglia si dirigevano all'uscita.


End file.
